


The Water Is Inviting

by Melodi_Maizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Maizono/pseuds/Melodi_Maizono
Summary: Mukuro looks down at the waters below her.The next moments are all a blur.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Water Is Inviting

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is somewhat of a vent, but I also wanted to practice a bit since I haven't written in a few days. 
> 
> Please don't read this if suicidal thoughts are a trigger for you in any way!

Mukuro was sitting on a bridge, overlooking a deep ravine. 

The water hundreds of feet below her looked inviting, because she knew she didn’t deserve a life. She wasn’t worthy to breathe, nor think. She wasn’t worthy to even be conscious. She would much prefer life as a speck of dust, rather than a human.

Junko repeatedly reminded Mukuro of how truly useless she was, and Mukuro was at least happy that her sister was honest. A sigh escaped the soldier’s lips, and the cold air made her breathing take form as a small cloud that only disappeared within moments. Even the little breaths she had disappeared within moments. She was truly worth nothing. She swayed her legs slightly, the cold brush from the wind bringing a slight jolt of pain to her exposed skin. She felt tempted to touch the even colder water below.

She began moving her legs slightly faster, as if seeing how much she could go ahead with the risky scenario before the instinct of survival kicked in. Mukuro kept staring at the water, moving her legs more and more. Each stab of the cold made her fearful, but she distracted herself by staring. The water was rushing and crashing, the small waves going over rocks and boulders. 

The rush of the water seemed to quicken. It went faster and faster. It went quicker and quicker. The stream seemed to be the only thing that Mukuro could focus on, to the point where she didn’t notice her body shifting closer to the edge. Mukuro could only hear each wave, each rush, each stream. Mukuro could only pay attention to the water. Only the water mattered. 

The sounds and sights overwhelmed Mukuro to the point where she didn’t notice she started to fall.

“Ikusaba!” A strong voice yelled, running towards the girl much too close to death. 

The next minute was distant, and Mukuro wasn’t really sure what was happening. She felt the cold, painful stabs of wind, and then… she felt arms wrap around her torso. Now she was pulled away from the bridge, and her entire body felt shaky. The next moment she gained consciousness, she couldn’t comprehend the person she saw. The red eyes and dark hair were somehow familiar, but she couldn’t tell who it was. 

“Who…?” Mukuro whispered. When she spoke, she felt a wave of shock enter her mind, realizing just how weak her voice was. She tried to force herself up, but her body was much too exhausted for her to get up. 

“I… I’m glad you do not recognize me…” The red-eyed girl said, closing her threatening eyes while a sigh escaped her mouth. She placed a palm on her chest, and took a small breath, as if her own mind was filled with anxiety. Despite the familiar appearance, Mukuro couldn’t recognize the feeling of relief the person before her had.

“Tell…” Mukuro wanted to say something, but couldn’t. She wanted to know how she got into this situation, but her body was in a panic like never before. Despite her desire to escape this person’s presence, Mukuro’s body wanted to stay, as if it was a place of comfort.

“You’re confused… I see. You don’t remember the last few minutes, do you?” The red-eyed girl asked, a strange look of concern on her face as she raised her eyebrows. Mukuro felt like this girl’s expressions were out-of-place, despite not knowing the girl. 

“No…” Mukuro answered, trying her best to look calm, despite the obvious fact that her body was in a panic.

“You were on a bridge, looking down at the water… and you almost fell off.” The girl explained. Mukuro felt her heart panic more at the explanation, and Mukuro could tell that the girl was telling the truth. Mukuro couldn’t remember it clearly, but just when her panic grew, a picture of water hundreds of feet below flashed through her mind. She nearly fell to her death.

“Did…? I’m not… worth…” Mukuro was tempted to ask if the girl saved her, but the answer was obvious, because she wouldn’t be on the ground near the girl if the answer was no. Mukuro then closed her eyes, feeling ashamed of her own patheticness. She almost died because of her own stupidity. 

“It… doesn’t matter if you think you’re worth it or not. I don’t know you well, but I’m not letting you die. I’d be a fool if that were to happen.” The girl said, with more fury than anger in her voice this time. Mukuro wanted to confront the girl’s words, but she didn’t have the energy to refute it.

Mukuro soon lost consciousness again, but she could recognize vague sounds or voices the next few minutes, as her consciousness seemed to fade in and out. It was a call for help, the sound of a motorcycle running at high speeds, and then the frantic yells from doctors commanding others. Mukuro couldn’t pinpoint many of the specifics of what was said, but she remembered one line better than the others.

“Help this girl as soon as possible, please. If you need any more information, contact me later! My name is Taeko Yasuhiro.”


End file.
